This invention relates to an eyepiece construction utilized in conjunction with a camera viewfinder.
Persons who used prescription glasses experienced difficulty in using the viewfinder of a camera since the lens of the glasses necessarily causes the eye to be positioned away from the viewfinder. Thus, outside light enters the eye and tends to reduce the intensity of the object alternatively if the glasses are removed, the camera user has difficulty in seeing the object to be photographed since the lens in the viewfinder does not fit his eye prescription.
It is an object of this invention to provide an eyepiece for a camera viewfinder which permits the camera user to remove his glasses and to view the object being photographed through a lens which fits his prescription.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an eyepiece which permits insertion of a lens of any prescription.
Further objects of this invention will become evident in view of the following detailed disclosure.